


femslash february:) thalia/reyna but they're dumb cute wlws

by toothcruncher



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothcruncher/pseuds/toothcruncher
Summary: Thalia and Reyna start becoming better friends after Nico introduces the two, but they soon start to develop feelings for each other. After plenty of awkward banter, they end up secretly dating. and fucking,,, like a lot,,, this sounds awful but I swear it's hot as shit and cute idk just trust me on this one babes !!
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Thalia Meets Reyna

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever smut so i hope you guys like it !! PLEASE leave suggestions and stuff i would love to interact w you guys!! so far there aren't any smut chapters written yet, i literally started this yesterday lmao i'll try to update this often, but i'm a busy girl so no promises !! enjoy your porn sickos !! jk ;)

Chapter 1- Thalia Meets Reyna

The blazing summer sun glared through Thalia's window, waking her up. Her stormy blue eyes slowly opened as she let out a muffled grunt into her pillow. She groggily reached over her messy tent and grabbed her phone. 10:28.

"Shit."

She whispered to herself, realizing she had made plans to meet Nico at the strawberry fields at 11. She swung her gangly legs off her bed and stood up. Her gaze darted around the floor of the tent, looking for some nearby clothes to throw on over her sports bra and boxers. Deciding on a navy blue hoodie and some adidas shorts, Thalia zipped down her tent and stepped outside. The other Hunters had already abandoned their tents and started their days. Thalia always slept way later than them. She jogged down to the creek below the tents, her stomach growling. She reached for the small red pouch pushed behind a nearby tree root. She chuckled to herself as she dug out a granola bar from the pouch. She was pretty proud of past Thalia for leaving her some snacks. Remembering the time, Thalia shoved the pouch back behind the tree root and crammed the granola bar into her mouth. Her choppy black hair tickled her jaw as she ran back to her tent. At her tent, she hurriedly tossed her phone in her hoodie pocket and tugged black converse over her feet. The heat made her regret her choice of wearing a hoodie, but she figured it was too late to change now. With a shrug, she started jogging to the strawberry fields. After about 15 minutes, she finally made it to the fields, panting. Nico was waiting at the trails in front of the strawberry fields, his feet tapping impatiently as he saw Thalia approach him.

"You're always late, Thals. Ever heard of an alarm clock?"

Thalia playfully punched his arm as she jokingly snapped back.

"Hey, I got to sleep as late as I wanted and I still got here on time-ish. That's a win in my book."

Nico smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Well listen, uh, I invited Reyna to hang with us today. That's cool right? I don't think you guys have met, but she was free and, I don't know, I thought you two would get along."

"Oh yeah, I don't think we've met. That's cool though, when's she coming?"

Thalia replied with a shrug.

"In like 10 ish minutes?"

Nico and Thalia spent the next few minutes chatting and waiting for Reyna. Thalia's right in the middle of a story about her last Hunter's mission when she sees a tall figure in the distance. She squints her eyes as the figure comes closer.

"Whatcha looking at? Oh yeah, that's Reyna."

Nico half glanced at Reyna before asking Thalia more questions about her mission. Thalia absentmindedly waved him away as she watched Reyna, who was now about 20 feet away. Reyna's powerful stance and perfect posture caught Thalia by surprise, and honestly intimidated her a little bit. Reyna's thick brown hair was loose, her long waves just grazing her hips. Thalia eyes drifted to Reyna's upturned brown eyes, glittering in the sun.

_Oh gods, she's gorgeous._

Reyna kept her slow stride as she came to a stop right in front of Nico and Thalia. She waved at Nico and reached her hand out to Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia. I'm Reyna, nice to meet you!"

Reyna curled her dark red lips as she shot Thalia a friendly smile. Thalia felt her stomach flip over.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Nice to meet you too!"

Thalia quickly shook her hand and awkwardly coughed, desperate for Nico to say something. Nico gave her a confused look, he had never seen Thalia this awkward. Thalia hastily looked down at her feet.

"So, um, should we sit? I brought a blanket and some snacks."

Before either girl could answer, Nico reached for his black backpack and pulled out a thin white blanket, three Ultra Rosa Monsters, a bag of Cheetos, and a plastic container with chocolate chip cookies. Thalia wiped her sweaty hands on her shorts before helping Nico spread out the blanket and snacks.

_You dumb fuck, you look like you just woke up. Reyna probably thinks you're such a slob. Why couldn't you have chosen some clothes that don't make you look like a 9 year old boy?_

Thalia was so busy cursing herself out that she didn't notice Reyna helping her unfold the blanket. She was shocked back into reality when Thalia accidentally brushed Reyna's hand. Reyna jumped and slightly pulled her hand back. She avoided Thalia's gaze and sat down on the far part of the now unfolded blanket.

_Ok she hates you. She hates you and she thinks you're gross and this is awful. What is wrong with you? Why would you touch her hand you idiot of COURSE she hates you that's so weird? Gods, I hope this whole thing is over before I start to creep her out anymore._

Reyna cleared her throat as Thalia and Nico sat on the blanket.

"So Thalia, Nico told me you're a Hunter of Artemis? That's so cool, I actually really love archery. Maybe we could practice together sometime?"

Thalia's eyes widened a tiny bit.

"YES! I mean- yeah. Yeah, that would be chill."

_Nailed it._

Nico shot Thalia another puzzled look as he turned towards Reyna. 

"So Reyna, how are things at Camp Jupiter?"

He asked as Reyna sighed.

"Oh, you know. Being praetor can be kind of boring sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love being a leader. But there are always so many logistics to work out and things to plan! Sometimes I wish I could just play capture the flag and swim at camp all day."

Thalia's eyes followed Reyna's hand as she ran her fingers through her gorgeous hair.

"Wow, that's so impressive that you're a praetor. What's your favorite part about it?"

Thalia started to regain some confidence as she realized how casual everyone else was.

"Well I like bossing people around."

Reyna replied with a dainty chuckle, sending another round of butterflies through Thalia's stomach.

"But really, I love knowing that I'm changing things for the better at Camp Jupiter."

_So she's pretty and smart. Great._

Reyna smiled at Thalia before turning towards Nico.

"Enough about us girls. How are things with Will?"

Reyna asked Nico as she took a sip of her Monster. Thalia had no idea what Nico said in response, nor what Reyna said in response to that. She spent the next ten minutes in a trance, staring at Reyna. Her smooth bronze skin, the faint moles under her left eye, her perfectly groomed eyebrows. Just thinking about Reyna's beauty made Thalia's head spin.

"Thals, not hungry?"

Nico nodded at the unopened bag of chips at Thalia's feet.

"Oh, yeah not really."

Thalia was too infatuated to think about food. Interestingly enough, she noticed that Reyna had only eaten a couple of her own chips.

"Not hungry either?"

Thalia boldly asked Reyna. Reyna hummed and shook her head, her thick waves bouncing. Thalia swore she saw a tiny bit of blush spring into Reyna's cheeks. Not wanting to make the situation more awkward, Thalia asked Reyna if she had any siblings. Reyna perked up as she started talking about her sister, Hylla. Thalia breathed a sigh of relief as the two bonded over silly sibling stories. 

The three continued exchanging small talk, but most of the conversation was just Thalia not-so-subtly fawning over Reyna. After about an hour, Nico felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and sucked his teeth.

"Sorry guys, Will just told me he needs me for something. No doubt another spider he needs me to kill. I gotta go, but I'll see you guys later!"

Thalia's face fell. Nico gave her a knowing smile as he stood up. Nico swiftly packed up his stuff and started walking towards Camp Half-Blood.Thalia felt her heart start beating faster as she slowly turned towards Reyna.

_Fuck, what do I say? Do I stay here? Should I tell her I'm gonna go? What is she doing?_

Reyna sighed and stared at Thalia's frantic eyes. 

"Okay... I'm gonna head home then. Today was fun!"

Reyna awkwardly smiled at Thalia and turned to walk away.

_Great, you scared her off you fucking idiot._

"Oh, okay! It was really nice meeting you! B-bye!

Thalia shot up and waved at Reyna. Reyna had walked about three steps before Thalia shouted out.

"Hey, wait! Can I maybe, uh, get your phone- your phone number? Ya know, so we could, like, plan to practice archery or whatever like you said."

_Jesus, that was smooth. Why would you do that? You're going WAY too fast! She's gonna say no, dumbass!_

Reyna spun back with a grin.

"Yeah, of course! Gimme your phone and I'll put it in."

Thalia sheepishly handed Reyna her phone. Reyna typed in her humber, sticking out her tongue a little bit as she typed.

_Gods, that's cute._

She handed Thalia's phone back to her and gave her a little wave before walking off.

Thalia waved back, blush creeping over her freckled cheeks. She half-skipped back to her tent, her brain swimming with thoughts of Reyna. 


	2. Reyna Meets Thalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same events from chapter 1, but from Reyna's perspective this time !!

Chapter 2- Reyna Meets Thalia

Reyna's alarm went off at exactly 7:30 AM. She swiftly sprang out of bed, turned off her alarm, and turned to start making her bed. Her movements were almost robotic. She hummed as she made her bed, her thick braid swinging in rhythm with her steps. Her growling stomach led her out the door and towards the Camp Jupiter mess hall. Still in her pajamas, she trudged over to the plate of scrambled eggs calling her name. She dished herself up and plopped down to eat. Her phone flashed as a text from Nico appeared on the screen.

Nico: "thalias coming to hang out today btw. that cool w u?"

Reyna: "Of course. Have I met this Thalia before?"

Nico: "idk, her names thalia grace if that helps. u guys will like each other tho"

Reyna: "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. See you both soon."

Nico: "yeah bye :)"

Reyna daintily ate her eggs and returned her dish to a sink behind the buffet counter. She strolled back to her cabin. At her cabins, she inspected her reflection in her bathroom mirror, wondering how she should do her makeup today. She wanted to make a good impression on Thalia, even though she had never met her. First impressions were crucial to Reyna. She peered at her messy braid in the mirror. With a sigh, her muscular arms reached to unbraid it. She winced as she shook her head and fluffed her hair. A tube of dark red lipstick caught her eye.

A little bold, but why not?

She dabbed on the lipstick, brushed on a tad of blush, and put on some mascara. She never put mascara on her bottom lashes, she always got it smeared under her eyes. Reyna turned towards her closet, where she yanked out a white sundress. She pulled it on, the tips of the dress just grazing her knees. Reyna grabbed her phone and walked out the door, knowing the walk to the Strawberry Fields was quite long.

Reyna enjoyed exercise, but walking often bored her. After what felt like ages of walking, she finally spotted what looked like Nico and Thalia standing at the entrance of the fields. She stepped over to them with a smile.

_Holy shit._

Reyna's heart nearly lept out of her chest when she say Thalia. She had a perfect sprinkling of freckles over her nose, and her bright blue eyes were shining in the summer sun. Thalia's jet black hair was perfectly messy and fluffy. Luckily, Reyna was very skilled at masking her nervousness. Being a praetor, she had quite a lot of practice in acting brave. Reyna reached out her hand to Thalia, and gave her a confident smile.

_Christ, her hands are so soft. OK, Reyna. Calm down. They're just hands._

Reyna distracted herself by helping to unfold the picnic blanket. Thalia's hand quickly brushed against hers, and Reyna instinctively pulled her hand back, freaked out by how overwhelmed Thalia made her.

_Fuck, she probably thinks I'm weird and closed off now._

Reyna ignored Thalia's gaze, desperately thinking of how to start talking to her. Why was this so hard Reyna's cheerful mouth asked questions and laughed along with Nico and Thalia, but her eyes were glazed over the entire time. Reyna couldn't stop watching the way Thalia fidgeted with her shoelaces, the way she scrunched her nose right before she laughed.

"So Thalia, Nico told me you're a Hunter of Artemis? That's so cool, I actually really love archery. Maybe could practice together sometime?"

_Mierda, did I really just ask her that? You barely know her, why would she want to practice archery with you? She has hunters to practice with, not you._

"Yeah, yeah, that would be chill."

Thalia replied happily. Reyna's brain stopped functioning for a second. She seriously wanted to hang out with her! Reyna felt some blush creeping onto her face as she was snapped back into reality by Nico asking her about Camp Jupiter. She told him about being a praetor and all the basic stuff she did.

Thalia grinned as she butted in.

"Wow, that's so impressive that you're a praetor. What's your favorite part about it?"

_Oh my gods, she thinks I'm impressive._

Reyna didn't even know how she responded, she was too busy watching as Thalia intently nodded her head as she listened. That was just about the cutest thing Reyna had ever seen. Suddenly, a natural break had occurred in the conversation.

_Oh shit. It's quiet. Quick, talk to Nico._

Reyna cooled down as she talked to Nico for a bit. She practically forgot Thalia was even there. Except for when she caught a glimpse of her perfect hands and her stomach did a somersault. And when she heard Thalia's adorable loud laugh and her stomach did a whole gymnastics routine. Thalia asked Reyna about her sister, Hylla. Reyna's confidence creeped back as she started bonding with Thalia over their cute siblings stories. Reyna knew she kept talking with Nico and Thalia, but she couldn't recall a single thing they talked about. She was too busy thinking about Thalia, then covering the blush that sprang to her face when she thought about her. Reyna shot up when Nico declared that he had to leave. Her long face fell when he got up to leave. She noticed him giving Thalia a weird look before he left. Did he know something? Oh gods, did she know something? Thalia **was** looking kind of agitated... 

_Oh shit. Oh SHIT. Do I go? I'm too nervous to stay here with her, I'm gonna ruin it and say something stupid. She probably doesn't even want me here if Nico's not here._

"Okay... I'm gonna head home then. Today was fun!"

Reyna tried to say as casually as possible. She quickly whipped away, her heart sinking as she realized how awkward that was. Her deprecating thoughts were paused when she heard Thalia's bright voice.

"Hey, wait! Can I get your- uh- your phone number! Ya know, so we could, like, plan to practice archery or whatever like you said."

Reyna spun back, not even bothering to cover the massive smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course! Gimme your phone and I'll put it in."

She quickly typed in the number and handed her phone back to Thalia before waving and walking away. After a minute or so, she turned back to see if anyone could see her. Deciding the coast was clear, she pumped two fists into the air, grinning so hard her cheeks started aching. She didn't even mind the walk home, her mind occupied her with thoughts of Thalia the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when the juicy stuff comes in!! thank you for all the hits and kudos guys, im glad you're enjoying the work !!!


	3. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Thalia meet up !! something exciting happens ;)

Chapter 3- Joining

Thalia was laying on her bed, still giddy from the picnic yesterday. She wondered if she should text Reyna. After all, Reyna did offer to hang out?

_No, I can't move too fast. Nothing's even happened yet._

Thalia was almost embarrassed at the way her cheeks flushed at the thought of Reyna.

Simultaneously, Reyna was in her own cabin fantasizing about Thalia.

_Should I text her? Maybe for archery practice!_

Reyna chewed her lip nervously, the thought of talking to Thalia made butterflies zip through her stomach. She decided to text her fast, like ripping off a band aid. She reached her tanned hand over to her phone, and took a deep breath as she opened Thalia's contact. She had asked Nico for Thalia's number even though she had already given Thalia her own. She liked to get a headscarf.

Reyna: Hi, do you want to meet up soon? Perhaps for archery practice?

Reyna hit send, tossed her phone onto her bed, and sprinted away from it, biting her nails.

_____________________________________

*DING*

Thalia shot up at the notification. She leaned over and nearly squealed when she saw who the message was from.

_Oh my gods, she really wants to hang out. Oh shit._

Thalia remembered that she was taking a short break from archery in order to strengthen her swordsmanship. Artemis wanted her to be a balanced fighter, so she prohibited archery for a week. Thalia ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of what to say.

Thalia: lmao im banned from archery this week :( wanna swim in the creek tho?

Reyna grinned at Thalia's response.

Reyna: Sounds great! How's tomorrow at 1?

Thalia: swag 🤞  
______________________________________

Reyna waited for Thalia at the banks of the creek. It was only 12:45, but Reyna would rather be early than late. She had worn a white bikini with a small gold clasp in front of the top piece. Her hair was pulled into a thick French braid, and she was wearing a pair of tan sandals. She had never really felt insecure about her body before, but the idea of Thalia seeing her made her nervous.

_What if she thinks I Iook ugly?_

Reyna looked down at her body. She realized she didn't really like her hips and thighs.

"They're far too... wide."

Reyna mumbled to herself. She kinda saw herself as gawky, just a little bit too big and disproportionate. She was about 5'5, which she liked. Her rambling thoughts were wiped when she saw Thalia walking down. Reyna's mouth almost hung open. Thalia's adorably messy hair framed her face just right. She was wearing a black one piece, and Reyna realized how freckled her arms and legs were. And how... muscular she was. Reyna felt little butterflies creep up her stomach as her eyes rested on Thalia's toned shoulders and calves.

_Ok, wow. Why is that so attractive to me?_

Thalia was feeling a similar way. Reyna's glistening skin made Thalia feel like melting. Her legs looked so long and elegant. Thalia suddenly noticed Reyna's perfect physique. Her boobs made Thalia considerably jealous. Thalia had always been flat as a board, and Reyna was a solid D cup. Thalia jerked her mind awake and flashed Reyna a sideways smile.

"Hi."

Reyna smirked at Thalia as she slipped into the creek, her braid starting to get wet.

"Hm, hey"

Thalia responded before diving into the creek. When she came up for air, she found herself about a foot away from Reyna's face.

_Woah, her eyelashes are so thick. I want to kiss her so bad. WOAH, chill?_

Thalia's breathing slowed as she spent a split second taking in Reyna's beauty. Reyna felt her head spin as she locked eyes with Thalia.

_Fuck, what do I do?_

Reyna giggled and splashed Thalia, desperately trying to erase the awkward silence. Thalia was thankful for the quick save. She laughed and splashed Reyna back.

_Gods, her laugh is so silly. And so, so cute._

"Hey, wanna look for nymphs?"

Thalia asked, her wet hair sticking out in odd directions.

"Sure! Let's go this way."

Reyna pointed a skinny finger behind Thalia as she started trudging through the clear water. It reached her armpits, but it wasn't too hard to swim through it. Thalia felt Reyna come up behind her and tensed up a bit. She turned her head and found herself just inches away from Reyna. She anxiously whipped her head back and started walking the direction Reyna pointed in. Her head was so filled with thoughts of Reyna that she didn't even notice the clod of vines she had just walked into.

_Fuck, this is embarrassing._

Thalia's cheeks flushed as she tried to casually break free. Reyna stifled a laugh as she saw Thalia's pale legs thrashing.

"Uh-"

"Alright, I'm coming to set you free"  
Reyna chuckled.

Thalia smiled a little as she heard Reyna's silky voice. She had to admit, her voice was pretty hot.

Reyna bent over so her head was at Thalia's waist and she stuck her hands underwater. Thalia had lifted her entangled foot up a bit, so Reyna could reach her hands underwater easily. She grazed Thalia's leg as she tried to yank the vines off her ankle. Thalia sucked in her cheek as she realized how close they were. Reyna's brain also went blank as she felt Thalia's soft skin. Reyna fought the urge to look up into Thalia's sky blue eyes. She gave in and flashed her eyes upwards. She was met with Thalia's childish grin, already looking down at her. Reyna slowly straightened up as Thalia's smile faded. Thalia was hypnotized by Reyna's warm, glittering eyes. She took a step closer to Reyna. They were inches apart now. Tension hung in the silent air. 

"Fuck it."  
Thalia sighed.

_Wait- what is going o-_

Reyna's frantic thoughts were interrupted by Thalia's soft hands gently grabbing her face. Reyna gasped slightly at the smooth touch. She leaned in to Thalia's face, their foreheads just touching. Thalia was around 5'9, so she had to bend down to reach Reyna. By the way, both girls thought that was the cutest fucking thing ever. Thalia leaned in closer to Reyna's amber lips, heart racing. Reyna was equally terrified, but she smiled and pressed her lips against Thalia's, her hands floating towards her gorgeous, wild hair. Thalia wanted to scream. Both girls felt their stomachs do flips after flips.

_Oh my Gods oh my Gods oh my GODS. Is this seriously happening right now her lips are so so soft and her hands are so nice and oh my Gods she's touching my hair she's touching my HAIR this is the best day of my life_

Reyna, on the other hand, was completely at peace. She couldn't stop running her hands through Thalia's hair and tasting her soft lips. She leaned into Thalia's mouth, wanting to keep kissing her for eternity.

Thalia sort of pet Reyna's cheek with her finger as she leaned farther into the kiss, eliciting a faint hum from Reyna. That drove Thalia crazy. She grabbed Reyna's waist and pulled her closer. She was in heaven. Thalia began smiling into the kiss.

 _Shit, that's so hot._  
Reyna thought as Thalia couldn't stop smiling and kissing.

They soon came to a gradual stop. Reyna slowly pulled away, their eyes still locked. Thalia couldn't help but giggle as she felt herself turn bright red. She hid her face and chuckled a little more before looking back at Reyna. Reyna's full lips pulled into a loving smile, her gorgeous eyes full of bliss.

"Wow- I'm- That was- that was really incredible."  
Thalia sheepishly said.

"Uh, yeah. You're just, you're so beautiful."  
Reyna stared in awe at Thalia, not even caring how lame that sounded. Thalia smiled a little before tilting Reyna's chin up and planting a tiny kiss on her lips. Reyna felt butterflies shoot up her stomach as her knees went a little weak. She realized that she really, REALLY, like Thalia. Thalia leaned into Reyna's ear and whispered.

"Reyna, you're so incredibly gorgeous"

This time Reyna hid her reddening face as she playfully slapped Thalia's arm. Thalia realized her leg had been freed from the vines a long time ago. She looked down at her legs, looked up at Reyna and racked her brain thinking of what to say.

"Well, what should we do now?"  
Thalia nervously asked.

"Look for the nymphs, I guess?"  
Reyna laughed as she grabbed Thalia's hand and led her towards the path they were taking to find nymphs earlier. Thalia nodded as she followed her. They walked silently for a bit, just soaking in each other's presence. Reyna cleared her throat.  
  
"So, how come you're on an archery ban?"

Thalia chuckled and explained, leading them into an hour long conversation as they walked down the creek. They talked about the hunters a lot, Reyna had a lot of questions. But mostly, they just sort of got to know each other. They talked about their lives, their childhoods, their likes and dislikes. They didn't even care that there was never a nymph in sight. The creek looped them around to where they first came in.

"Should we get out? My toes are kinda pruny."  
Thalia complained.

"Gross."  
Reyna jokingly rolled her eyes as she got out of the creek. She reached out her hand to help Thalia up, enjoying how soft she felt.

"I have to go now, I think. I can never stay away from praetor duties for too long."  
Reyna sighed.

"Oh! Oh, ok."  
Thalia replied, slightly disappointed.

"Hey- I'm not leaving because of you or anything- I had- a really- really great time"  
Reyn tucked a stray curl behind her ear, blush returning to her cheeks.

"Well, I had a lot of fun too. Let's hang out again soon, ok?"  
Thalia smiled. Suddenly, Thalia's eyes widened as Reyna reached up and wrapped her hand behind her tall neck and head. Pulling Thalia down slightly, Reyna gave her a slow kiss. Thalia closed her eyes as butterflies collected in her stomach. They pulled away slowly as Reyna ever so slightly ruffled Thalia's hair.

_Gods, that hair's going to be the death of me._

Reyna backed up and jogged away, her caramel colored cheeks still brightly flushed. Thalia turned away, beaming from cheek to cheek. She made her way home, still not believing that she just got to kiss Reyna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked the kisses!! smutty stuff is coming next to stay tuned! love you guys and thank you so much for all the hits and kudos !!


	4. Finally, Some Smut

Chapter 4- Finally, Some smut.

Thalia woke up, still giddy from yesterday's events. She couldn't stop thinking about her perfect kiss with Reyna. She reached for her phone and grinned as she saw a notification from Reyna.

Reyna: Do you want to come over today?

Thalia: omg YES what time?

Reyna: How about noon?

Thalia checked the time. 11:15. Shit.

Thalia: ok awesome cant wait 2 see you :)

Thalia ran to her bathroom and raked a comb through her hair. She put on a tiny winged eyeliner. She was never good at makeup, but she always loved how it looked. After an embarrassing amount of time, the wings were done. She examined her face in the mirror.

_Wow, I look... really pretty._

She grinned and fluffed up her dark hair. Then, she ran to her closet and pulled out baggy jeans and a Pink Floy t shirt. She threw them on and ran out the door. She was far too nervous to eat.  
__________________________  
Reyna nearly squealed when she saw that Thalia had replied. She ran to spritz her hair with some water and scrunch gel into it. Her curls were long and slightly layered, and they got messy often. She was glad she slept with a silk bonnet the night before so her curls were defined. She brushed on some rich pink eyeshadow and swept a bit of bronzer on her cheeks. She dabbed on mascara and walked to her closet. She yanked out a blue and white gingham dress. She zipped it up and looked in the mirror. The tight fabric hugged her curved perfectly, and her beautiful legs were on display. She sat nervously waiting for Thalia.

Thalia tapped her foot nervously before knocking on Reyna's door. The door swung open and Thalia was met with Reyna, beaming from ear to ear. Reyna looked around before pulling Thalia in by her shirt collar and slamming the door. Thalia felt herself get a little nervous. Reyna looked her up and down and grew more confident as she noticed Thalia's shyness. Reyna pushed her onto the mattress and kissed Thalia's cheek.

"Hey."  
Thalia whispered into her ear. Reyna responded by tangling her hands in Thalia's wild har.

"Gods, I adore your hair Thalia"  
Before Thalia could respond, Reyna pulled her into a rough kiss. Thalia eagerly kissed back, running her tongue along Reyna's upper lip. Reyna swung her legs to straddle Thalia. Thalia let out a soft moan before clapping her hand over her mouth, embarrassed by the sound. Reyna chuckled and dove back into the kiss. The kiss became sloppy as Reyna ran her tongue along Thalia's inner cheek and tongue. Reyna slowly broke apart and Thalia fake-pouted.

"Wanna take it up a notch?"  
Reyna smiled and nodded towards Thalia's jeans. Entranced by Reyna, Thalia hastily removed her jeans and underwear. Reyna laid on her stomach and spread apart Thalia's pale legs, breathing in her scent. She tentatively licked Thalia's clit, eliciting a loud moan from Thalia. She continued licking her nub before placing two fingers on the edge of her entrance.

"What do you want, sweetie?"  
Reyna cooed.

"Pl- please. I need you to fuck me"  
Reyna blushed as she slowly thrust her fingers in and out. Thalia let out a string of high pitched moans. Reyna continued to kick and thrust into Thalia.

"Fuck, you're so good at this. You're incredible, Reyna."

 _Woah. Do I have a praise kink?_  
Reyna's underwear was now soaked and her stomach was flipping like crazy. She curled her fingers up into Thalia's g spot. Thalia arched her back and moaned loudly. Reyna kissed her inner thighs and went back to licking and thrusting into Thalia. She curved her fingers and hit Thalia's g spot again. Thalia gasped hard.

"Do that again. G-good girl."  
Reyna paused for a second as she processed Thalia's words. Why was that so, SO, attractive? Blush crept over Reyna's cheeks as she continued pumping into Thalia. Thalia's breathing became ragged and her moans became louder and louder. 

"I'm- I'm gonna come. Oh, OHHHH I'm coming, fuck!"  
Thalia gasped and squirmed as cum spurted out of her. Reyna lapped up the cum and sucked into Thalia's smooth thighs, leaving a small hickey. Thalia flopped backwards, catching her breath. Reyna stood up and peered over at Thalia. Her hair was wild, her face was flushed, and her eyeliner was smudged. She was gorgeous. Thalia grinned at Reyna and pulled her into a kiss.

"That was perfect Reyna. You're perfect."  
Reyna turned dark red as Thalia realized how much Reyna enjoyed praise.

"Hm. You have a praise kink, don't you?"  
Thalia said with a knowing smile.

"What? No. That's ridiculous."  
Reyna blushed harder.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I said-"  
Thalia started pretending to orgasm and praise Reyna.

"PLEASE pl- please fuck me like that, oh gods your so good, ah, ah- you're incredible"  
Thalia stared at Reyna, waiting for an answer. Reyna was practically drooling as butterflies filled her stomach. She blushed and turned away.

"Shut up"  
She mumbled. Wanting to change the topic, she pulled of her dress and turned to face Thalia. Thalia's mouth hung open as she admired Reyna's perfect tits and defined curves. She responded by pulling off her own shirt and bra. Her small boobs bounced out, but Reyna stared dumbfounded at Thalia's muscles. Beads of sweat rested on her strong arms, abs and shoulders.

"Like what you see?"  
Thalia flexed her muscles as Reyna groaned and play hit her, not leading on to how turned on she was by that.

"Hey, here's an idea."  
Reyna stated as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a strap on dildo.

"Wanna fuck me now?"  
Reyna smiled seductively.

"YES. A million times yes."  
Thalia's excited eyes rested on Reyna's naked body. as she put on the strap on. Reyna lay on her stomach with her ass in the air. Thalia bit her lip as she saw Reyna's gleaming pussy lips. She lined up the dildo with Reyna's entrance. In doggy style, Thalia slowly pushed forward, encouraging a low moan from Reyna. Thalia pulled out then in, curving to hit Reyna's g spot. Reyna's long legs shook every time Thalia thrust in. Reyna's groans were low and loud. Thalia reached down to grab Reyna's hair, and she firmly pulled it towards her.

"Oh! Ah-"  
Reyna moaned as her hair was pulled.

Thalia trusted harder and harder into Reyna, the dildo sending waves of pleasure through Reyna with every thrust. Reyna's eyes rolled back as her pussy leaked. Thalia moaned a little as she kept pushing deeper and deeper into Reyna. Reyna started moaning harder as she pushed her ass back onto the dildo, taking in all of it's length.

_Damn, that's impressive._

"Ha. Good girl, Rey."  
That sent Reyna over the edge. She arched her back and let out hitched breaths and loud moans, her cum shooting all over the bed. Thalia slowly licked Reyna's quivering thighs. Thalia laid down next to Reyna on the bed. Reyna's gorgeous curls were stuck to her cheeks with sweat, her full lips were parted as she breathed heavily.

_There's no way I bagged her. She looks like a supermodel._

Thalia gently stroked Reyna's neck and pulled her close. Thalia brushed Reyna's thick hair with her fingers as she softly kissed her. Reyna smiled and kissed Thalia's head, wrapping her arm around her pale body. Both girls slowly dozed off, their minds buzzing with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go you animals ;)


	5. More Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck again idk

Chapter 5- More Smut

Both girls had napped for a bit after last night's events. When they woke up, Thalia did some archery practice as Reyna went to a short conference. After the day ended, they returned to Reyna's bed and peacefully slept together.

______________________

Reyna's window reflected sunlight onto Thalia's bright face. Reyna stared at her lovingly.

_Aw, she looks so cute when she sleeps._

Reyna wished she could stay in bed with Thalia for hours, but she knew she had to get up and moving. With a reluctant sigh, she sat up and tied her curls back. Thalia grunted softly and Reyna turned around to look at her. Thalia's eyes slowly opened as a grin spread onto her face.

"Good morning"

Thalia smiled at Reyna.

"Hmm, good morning to you too."

Reyna responded.

"Where you goin'?"

Thalia mumbled, her face half in a pillow.

"I have to talk to Frank about our daily camp activities, we're still playing with the schedule. I'm going to get ready now, darling."

Reyna bent over to kiss Thalia's warm cheek. Thalia smiled in response as her eyes followed Reyna into the bathroom. As the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on, an idea popped into Thalia's head. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and cautiously walked towards the bathroom. Her long hands slowly turned the doorknob. She wondered if this was a stupid idea. Before she could reconsider, her weight shifted and she half-swung the door open. Reyna was standing in the shower, water spilling over her naked body. Her eyes widened as she turned her head towards Thalia. 

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Reyna inquired.

"Oh-um, I just was wondering if you maybe want- wanted to, you know, mess around in the shower before you left?"

Thalia's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She realized how tense her question sounded.

Reyna smirked and opened the glass shower door. She beckoned Thalia in with a hand gesture. Thalia eagerly removed her clothes and walked into the shower.

_Damn, I can't believe that worked._

Awkwardness filled the air as both girls stared at each other, dumbfounded. Reyna rested her eyes on Thalia's gorgeous muscles. Thalia stared at Reyna's perfect tits. Both girls locked eyes and Thalia stepped forward. The shower water stuck her short hair to her face, so she scrunched her nose to get it out of her eyes. Thalia reached her right arm behind Reyna's head and her left hand around Reyna's waist. With a gentle push, Thalia pressed her lips against Reyna's as she pushed her up into the wall. Reyna turned bright red as Thalia pinned her against the wall. She loved the feeling of Thalia's strong arms holding her, and their intense kiss was making her wet. Reyna moaned and leaned deeper into the kiss. Thalia moved her mouth onto Reyna's neck and sucked a hickey into her smooth skin.

"You're being very good for me."

Thalia growled. Reyna's eyes rolled back slightly with pleasure. Thalia silently pulled apart from the kiss. With Reyna still leaning against the wall, Thalia left warm kisses all down her stomach until she reached her pussy. Crouching down, Thalia licked Reyna's wet clit. Reyna shuddered and bit her lip. Shower water sprayed over both girls, making them soaking wet. Thalia continued running her tongue along Reyna's clit. She pressed her long fingers into Reyna's opening, desperate to feel her warmth. Reyna gasped as reached down to push Thalia's head farther into her pussy. She played with Thalia's hair, making Thalia blush a little. Thalia thrust her fingers into Thalia and reached up to grab her breast with her other hand. She rolled her rough thumb over Reyna's hard nipple, making her moan. She then wrapped her toned arm around Reyna's back as she continued pleasuring her. With every thrust, Reyna bucked her hips and let out a small moan.

"Ay, mierda, Thalia" 

Reyna mumbled through moans. Thalia was taken aback but (highly) aroused by the comment. She curled her fingers up and felt Reyna's warm juices start slowly flowing down her fingers. Her tongue lapped faster as her fingers thrusted faster as well. Reyna rolled her hips and moaned louder.

"Such a good girl for me, Reyna."

Reyna bit her lip as blush crept up her cheeks. Thalia kept the pace steady as Reyna started moaning louder and louder.

"Thalia- I'm gonna- I-"

"Cum for me, sweetie."

Reyna pushed herself down onto Thalia's thrusting fingers as she came all over the shower floor. Her chest heaved as she moaned and pressed her bronze thighs together.Reyna sank down to the floor, her legs shaking from the orgasm. Thalia chuckled and kissed her quickly. She sat down across from Reyna, a bit tired. Water trickled down both of them, their skin gleaming. 

"Thank you, Thals. That was- incredible."

Thalia shrugged and smirked, but she felt her head swim with pride. 

"I suppose it's your turn now?"

Reyna raised her eyebrows at Thalia.

"I don't know Rey- I'm too tired to cum."

Reyna jokingly pumped her fist.

"So i get to have an earth shattering orgasm then leave? Sweet!"

Reyna turned off the shower water and crawled towards Thalia on all fours.

"Well, you're not too tired to make out, are you?"

"Never"

Thalia spread her legs out and put her back up against the wall. Reyna straddled her, her hot pussy grazing Thalia's. Thalia moaned a little. Reyna grabbed Thalia's face and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Both girls slowly moved their tongues around each other's mouths, moaning in pleasure. Thalia wrapped her muscular arms around Reyna's waist, her strong shoulders gleaming with water and sweat. Reyna placed her delicate hands on Thalia's shoulders, running her fingers along the muscles. Both girls moaned as Reyna explored Thalia's back and shoulders. They continued kissing, their soft lips pushing and pulling with pleasure. Reyna fought the urge to keep kissing Thalia for hours. She gently ruffled Thalia's wet hair and pulled away. 

"I'm sorry Thalia, but I really gotta get going. I'll return the favor later tonight."

Reyna winked and ran a finger through her damp hair. Thalia smiled and whispered into Reyna's ear.

"Alright, see you tonight. Good girl."

She playfully growled at the end of her sentence, mocking Reyna's praise kink. She was a little shocked to see how red and nervous Reyna became. 

"Wow, I can't wait to take advantage of that kink. Seriously, I could do whatever I want."

"Shut up."

Reyna pulled Thalia up off the floor and into a gentle kiss. Thalia closed her eyes in bliss as Reyna turned to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) please leave comments !! ty for reading !!


End file.
